


A casa per Natale

by Nykyo



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, romantica - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ecco fatto» disse Annie, indietreggiando e osservando il risultato del proprio lavoro. «Così va già molto meglio.»<br/>Aveva passato l’ultima mezz’ora a decorare la stanza e ora appariva entusiasta e soddisfatta in quel modo molto dolce e tutto suo che scaldava il cuore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A casa per Natale

**Author's Note:**

> **Dedica:** Ad **Alex** , di tutto cuore. Buon Natale, tesoro <3  
>    
> Un grazie enorme a **Reilin** che mi ha fatto da lettrice in anteprima e mi ha coccolata un sacco, come suo solito.  
>     
>    
> 

_All I want for Christmas is you_  
 _You're the gift that's made my dreams all come true -_  
 _All I need for Christmas is here_  
 _Finding every sweet surprise_  
 _Wrapped up in your eyes_  
 _Waiting there for me_  
 _Underneath the tree_  
   
 _[…]_  
   
 _Long before the snowflakes appear_  
 _Without bells and mistletoe_  
 _Or the tinsel's silver glow_  
 _You just look at me and oh - Christmas is here_  
   
 _Long before the snowflakes appear_  
 _Without bells and mistletoe_  
 _Or the tinsel's silver glow_  
 _You just look at me and oh - Christmas is here_  
 _(Manahttan Transfer – A Christmas love sogn)_  
   
   
   
   
 **A casa per Natale.**  
   
   
«Ecco fatto» disse Annie, indietreggiando e osservando il risultato del proprio lavoro. «Così va già molto meglio.»  
Aveva passato l’ultima mezz’ora a decorare la stanza e ora appariva entusiasta e soddisfatta in quel modo molto dolce e tutto suo che scaldava il cuore.  
Sam guardò il festone di carta che pendeva su una delle pareti, da un lato all’altro, in una lunga teoria di piccoli abeti di carta verde alternati a pacchetti regalo rossi e bianchi e con al centro la frase “Buon Natale” in lettere enormi e dorate. Osservò la ghirlanda sulla porta, con il suo decoro di palline colorate gialle e rosse, il nastro l’agrifoglio e addirittura una spruzzata di neve finta e qualche pigna.  
C’era una sfera di vetro dipinto appesa al doppio fregio oro e argento  che abbelliva l’unica finestra e appena al di sotto, sul ripiano del davanzale, sul tavolinetto della tv e sulla tv stessa c’erano candele scarlatte e profumate alla cannella, tutte della medesima tinta, ma ognuna di una dimensione e di una forma diversa.  
Sul pavimento, rasente al muro dal lato più sgombro, una fila di lucette multicolore faceva bella mostra di sé, accendendosi e spegnendosi ad intermittenza.  
Sam vedeva bene quanto Annie si era impegnata per rallegrare l’ambiente.  
Gli aveva perfino regalato un piccolo abete e tutto l’occorrente per addobbarlo. L’alberello era in un angolo, affianco alla tv, che da quando era tornato Sam non accendeva più. Era un abete minuto ma frondoso e pronto per essere decorato.  
A Sam l’idea di addobbarlo insieme a lei pareva ottima e piacevolissima, ma quanto alla sua osservazione sul fatto che con qualche ritocchino natalizio la stanza potesse rapidamente migliorare non riusciva proprio ad essere d’accordo.  
Nulla avrebbe mai potuto migliorare lo squallore assoluto del suo alloggio.  
La tappezzeria era il parto più kitsch del cattivo gusto anni ’70 che lui potesse immaginare. Rendeva la camera più cupa e più buia, e non si poteva nemmeno dire che altrimenti sarebbe stata luminosa.  
Il mobilio era scarso fin quasi al punto di essere inesistente e anche il poco che c’era non metteva di sicuro allegria. Il letto, tanto per dirne una, non era nemmeno un letto vero: era solo una branda pieghevole, anche parecchio scomoda.  
Il cucinino consisteva in appena un paio di fornelli a gas e in un pensile male in arnese, incastrati in un angolo del corridoio che portava al bagno. Quest’ultimo, poi, era un buco rivestito di piastrelle bianche che avevano visto tempi migliori e che con l’andare degli anni si erano scheggiate e ingiallite. Lo specchio sul lavabo era incrinato e tutto il resto aveva un’aria deprimente.  
Sam avrebbe potuto ripulire il monolocale da cima a fondo ogni santo giorno fino a far brillare tutte le superfici, ma l’impressione di grigiore e di tristezza sarebbe rimasta.  
Per quante decorazioni si potessero appendere o spargere in giro, la cosa non sarebbe cambiata.  
Quella non era una casa, era un alloggio, un posto in cui dormire, una mera soluzione per avere un tetto sulla testa.  
Il monolocale era brutto, per niente accogliente e un po’ patetico.  
Sam non l’aveva scelto e non ci si era mai sentito a suo agio.  
Quando ci era arrivato per la prima volta ne era rimasto inorridito e non ci aveva mai fatto l’abitudine. Si era sempre detto che quella situazione era temporanea e che il monolocale faceva parte dell’incubo orribile da cui, alla fine, si sarebbe svegliato.  
Pulizie a parte, non aveva mai voluto fare niente per migliorare l’estetica e la comodità di quello che considerava giusto un rifugio d’emergenza.  
Comprare, ad esempio, un letto nuovo e più comodo sarebbe stato come ammettere che lui era lì per restare, che si arrendeva, che non sarebbe mai tornato nel suo mondo.  
Ma si trattava di vecchie remore che non gli appartenevano più. Ora come ora avrebbe volentieri apportato tutta una serie di radicali modifiche sia al monolocale che alla propria “vita”.  
Il punto era che, con tutta la buona volontà, il suo appartamento non gli sembrava in nessun modo migliorabile.  
La sola cosa che lo rendeva un luogo accogliente e tanto meno malinconico era la presenza di Annie. L’entusiasmo che lei stava dimostrando, malgrado tutto, nel tentare di portare un po’ di spirito natalizio tra quelle quattro mura deprimenti era così genuino che non si poteva che rimanerne conquistati.  
Sam non aveva bisogno di grandi incentivi per quanto riguardava il suo affetto per Annie, ma dovette riconoscere che in momenti come quello riusciva ad amarla perfino un po’ di più.  
Fin dal loro primo incontro Annie era stata la sua salvezza e il suo punto fermo. Sul fatto che avrebbe continuato a esserlo lui non aveva alcun dubbio.  
Annie era preziosa. Aveva sempre cercato di fare con lui la stessa identica cosa che stava tentando di fare per il suo monolocale: prendere l’infelicità e la desolazione e trasformarle in ottimismo e gioia.  
Con lui, alla fine e per quanto in molti non sarebbero stati d’accordo, c’era riuscita. Aveva salvato Sem da qualcosa di più che dal coma, l’aveva salvato da se stesso.  
L’appartamento, però, era un altro paio di maniche. Guardandosi intorno, Sam pensò che non c’era davvero verso di farlo diventare un posto allegro e accogliente.  
Ma non importava, perché Sam aveva una soluzione. Era da parecchio che ci pensava e lo sforzo che Annie stava compiendo aveva appena riconfermato la sua convinzione.  
«Vieni qui» le disse, tendendole le braccia e prendendola per mano non appena lei si fu avvicinata. Le diede un lievissimo bacio sulle labbra e poi le regalò un sorriso. Uno di quei sorrisi luminosi che erano stati così rari prima che lui decidesse di tornare indietro.  
«Questo posto è un orrore, perfino dopo il tuo ottimo lavoro. Lo detesto. Non vedo l’ora di andarmene di qui» confessò.  
Avrebbe voluto dirlo ridacchiando perché Annie fosse certa che la cosa al momento lo divertiva più che dargli noia, ma in realtà non ci riuscì. In parte perché la stanza e l’intero monolocale evocavano ancora in lui pessimi ricordi di notti in bianco, smarrimento, paure e incontri poco piacevoli con una spaventosa bambina fantasma, e un po’ anche perché quello che stava per dire a Annie era serissimo.  
Come temeva, però, a causa del suo tono troppo riflessivo Annie finì con il preoccuparsi. Il bel viso pulito si rabbuiò e il suo sguardo si fece subito ansioso.  
«Oh, Sam» disse, in maniera accorata, «pensavo che tu stessi meglio e che avessi lasciato perdere questa fissazione dell’andare via e del venire dal futuro…»  
Lui le sorrise ancora e le strinse le mani più forte, per rassicurarla.  
Non sapeva esattamente come parlarle, cosa dire e cosa omettere, anche se non aveva alcun dubbio sul fatto di non poter essere del tutto sincero, nemmeno in quel momento, quando avrebbe voluto esserlo fino in fondo.  
C’erano dettagli che riteneva non fosse giusto rivelare a Annie – o forse il suo era solo egoismo al pensiero che se lei avesse saputo magari l’avrebbe perduta – ma c’era anche un’enorme verità di fondo che Sam desiderava farle comprendere.  
Cercò le parole adatte, prese fiato e poi disse: «So che non ti piacerà sentirmelo dire, ma non è una fissazione, Annie. E’ vero. Anche solo per non farti preoccupare o per non rischiare di farti allontanare, eviterei volentieri di ripetertelo, e invece lo sto facendo per un ottimo motivo. Sono davvero arrivato da un altro mondo, non sono pazzo, non sto delirando, non l’ho sognato. Vengo da un mondo diverso e… sì, da un tempo diverso, e… questa è la cosa che ti sembrerà più folle, però devi ascoltarmi… io… alla fine sono riuscito a ritornare nel mio mondo. Ci ho messo un sacco di tempo e…  pensavo che fosse quello che volevo, ma mi sbagliavo. Sono tornato nel mio mondo, Annie, e ci sono perfino rimasto per un po’ anche se… beh… qui voi non ve ne siete accorti, per voi tutto è successo così in fretta, ma io ero riuscito ad andare a casa e…»  
Annie si agitò e scosse il capo. Aveva gli occhi un po’ lucidi e quello sguardo colmo  di estrema apprensione che ormai Sam sapeva riconoscere così bene.  
Lui dovette compiere uno sforzo per continuare. Prima, però, le strinse le mani con più forza, per evitare che lei potesse sottrarsi.  
«Sul serio, Annie, so che adesso stai pensando che sono matto e che ti eri solo illusa che stessi meglio, ma è quello che è successo: sono riuscito ad andare a casa e non è stato come pensavo. Tutto quello che avevo conosciuto e vissuto qui mi mancava. Le persone, le sensazioni, perfino gli odori e i sapori. E soprattutto mi mancavi tu. Il giorno della sparatoria vi ho traditi tutti e vi ho lasciati in pericolo, ma non è solo per questo che poi sono tornato indietro. L’avrei fatto comunque, soprattutto per te. Qui vicino a te mi sento molto più vivo di quanto mi sia mai sentito nel mio mondo. Con te sono a mio agio e felice come non mi succedeva da tanto di quel tempo che mi ero scordato come ci si sentiva. Non mi sentirai mai più parlare di altri mondi o di andare via, questo te lo prometto. Va bene? Te lo posso giurare. Mai più, Annie. Però volevo che lo sapessi. Volevo che ti rendessi conto che avrei potuto andarmene davvero e che non l’ho fatto e il motivo principale sei tu. Sono tornato da te, Annie, e non ho nessuna intenzione di andare via di nuovo.»  
La scrutò chiedendosi che effetto avessero fatto le sue parole, e se fosse riuscito a farle capire cosa intendeva.  
Quando la vide sorridere a sua volta, con il viso che tornava a illuminarsi tutto, si accorse che fino a un attimo prima, in attesa che lei reagisse, aveva trattenuto un po’ il fiato, con tutti i muscoli del corpo irrigiditi per la tensione.  
Non voleva che Annie lo prendesse di nuovo per pazzo e che fuggisse via, desiderava solo dirle che la amava, anche se non aveva ancora trovato l’occasione giusta e il coraggio per dirglielo chiaro e tondo.  
Il punto era che ogni volta che stava per farlo si domandava che parole avrebbe dovuto usare. Avrebbe potuto affermare che la amava più della sua stessa vita e sarebbe stato vero alla lettera, ma non poteva spiegarlo a Annie, almeno non fino in fondo.  
Alla fin fine lei quasi certamente avrebbe pensato che era la classica frase retorica da innamorati e non la verità dei fatti. E se anche Sam avesse avuto modo di farle comprendere che parlava sul serio poi Annie si sarebbe sentita responsabile del lato più crudo e forse inaccettabile della sua scelta. Non sarebbe stato giusto.  
Caricarle un simile peso sulle spalle era l’ultimo dei desideri di Sam, malgrado ci tenesse tanto a farle capire fino a che punto era innamorato di lei.  
A quanto pareva, comunque, in un modo o nell’altro Annie aveva compreso.  
Forse pensava che lui, per quanto non fosse proprio pazzo, avesse ancora una serie di problemi che potevano essere risolti, con pazienza e con il passare del tempo. O forse l’inconscio le diceva, come sempre, che qualcosa di vero c’era in tutta la faccenda del provenire dal futuro.  
Sam non lo sapeva, e la realtà era che per lui aveva poca importanza, purché Annie non decidesse di vederlo come un caso troppo disperato per poter continuare a stargli accanto.  
Per il resto avrebbe avuto modo di rimediare a tutti gli errori del passato e di farsi perdonare per le volte in cui l’aveva fatta soffrire o spaventare a causa del proprio comportamento.  
La sola cosa importante era che lei l’aveva sempre e comunque accettato e che continuasse a farlo.  
Perché era proprio quello il punto, la cosa fondamentale che Sam intendeva dirle dopo averle spiegato, a modo suo, che era tornato perché la amava.  
Sam voleva stare con lei. Non per una sola notte o finché non si fosse presentata una via di fuga verso il suo mondo, ma per sempre come aveva detto lei e come spesso dicevano gli innamorati senza sapere sul serio di cosa stavano parlando.  
Annie era la sua scelta. Lo era per il Natale in arrivo e per tutti quelli a venire.  
«Questo posto fa schifo.» La prevenne, prima che lei potesse parlare. Malgrado quel che aveva appena detto, questa volta riuscì a non suonare affatto brusco. «Intendo l’appartamento… se vogliamo chiamarlo così.»  
Lo sguardo di lei mostrò di nuovo ansia, ma Sam riprese il discorso sfoderando l’ennesimo sorriso. «Ti sei impegnata e lo apprezzo così tanto, ma non c’è niente che possa rendere l’ambiente davvero natalizio o anche solo più gradevole. Niente a parte te.» Fece una breve pausa prima di continuare e prese fiato, sentendosi felice e un po’ sciocco, in una maniera che davvero non aveva provato tanto spesso.  
Aveva voglia di ridere e di baciare Annie anche senza aspettare che il vischio che lei aveva portato con sé fosse appeso in alto, sopra una delle soglie.  
Ma prima di farlo c’era una cosa che doveva assolutamente chiederle.  
Sollevò una mano per accarezzarle una guancia e prese coraggio. Curiosamente, era stato meno inquieto un secondo prima di gettarsi nel vuoto dall’alto di un tetto.  
«Ti ho detto che non me ne andrò, Annie, ma non voglio più vivere qui. Ho bisogno di una casa. Una casa vera. E ho… ho bisogno di te.» Si domandò se avrebbe dovuto mettersi in ginocchio, come succedeva nei film americani. In quelli però c’era sempre di mezzo anche un solitario di diamanti e lui stava improvvisando. Era uno stupido innamorato che non aveva nemmeno pensato a procurarsi un anello di fidanzamento.  
La verità era che presto o tardi sarebbe comunque arrivato alla stessa decisione, ma vedere Annie che, come al solito, si forzava di rendere la sua vita migliore aveva smosso qualcosa dentro di lui. Sem semplicemente si era sentito pronto, a un punto tale che non voleva più aspettare.  
Annie lo rendeva già una persona migliore e, tra l’altro, meritava di costruirsi nuovi ricordi con lui, in una vera casa tutta loro.  
Sam voleva portele offrire qualcosa di più di un monolocale triste e freddo e di una brandina scomoda che le avrebbe ricordato un’altra donna.  
Perciò aspettare non aveva alcun senso.  
All’anello Sam avrebbe pensato dopo. In fondo Annie gli aveva perdonato mancanze ben peggiori.  
Le sfiorò una gota con il pollice, mettendoci tutta la delicatezza e la reverenza di cui era capace, e poi domandò in un unico soffio: «Annie Cartwright, mi vuoi sposare?»  
Non dovette aspettare il «Sì» fin troppo emozionato che seguì un attimo dopo per capire che aveva tra le braccia la futura signora Tyler. Gli bastò vedere le guance di Annie che si colorivano di rosso, mentre i suo occhi si illuminavano prima di stupore e poi di gioia.  
Prima di chinarsi per baciarla Sam la strinse con tutte le sue forze e le affondò il viso nell’incavo del collo.  
Lui sapeva quanto era assurdo farlo, ma non poté fare a meno di pensare che, nonostante tutto, la sua Annie era così viva e così bella, in ogni modo possibile.  
Tutto accanto a lei acquistava finalmente un senso, perfino il Natale in cui Sam aveva smesso di credere quando era ancora un bambino e che in quel momento, invece, aveva una gran voglia di festeggiare.


End file.
